Little voices
by Windracer Leopard
Summary: Noboies aren't supposed to exist. They aren't supposed to join up with their original selves either.


Ah…well, what can I say? I felt the need to attempt something creepy, tough this isn't, and I had this evil plotbunnie that wouldn't go away. So, constructive criticism is welcome, as I would like to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, all the games would be released on PS2. And Sora and Kairi would have kissed at the end.

It started as the little things. Sora would here a voice in his head, whispering. It didn't talk to him, just kept whispering something in a steady hum. NamineNamineNamineNamineNamineNamine. It was always there, in the back of his mind.

It was the same for Kairi. The sweet voice in her head, whispering RoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxas. It was at its worst when she was trying to sleep, and sometimes she would scream and rage at the voice, but it was constant, never wavering, never growing louder, or softer, it was just there.

The two got used to their voices in time, but then it got worse. Sora would go out at night and just stare at the sunset, even if he didn't want to. Kairi carried a sketchbook everywhere, and wore white most of the time. It scared the two of them, but they couldn't stop. They didn't know how to stop. They would beg and plead with the voices in their head, but it made no difference. Riku tried to help, locking Sora in his room and taking Kairi's sketchbook. But that made it worse. The voices in their heads grew, getting louder and louder and louder, until both Sora and Kairi were begging them to stop, stop, STOP! So Riku let them out, and they looked at each other. Kairi with the bleeding scalp from tugging her hair, Sora with bruises on his face, where he hit himself trying to make it stop. They were so terrified, they had known that their nobodies wanted them to be together. But it seemed Roxas and Namine wanted more. They wanted to get out.

Things went downhill from there. Sora cut his hair, which he head refused to do for the past eight years. Kairi painted her bedroom white, and stuck her pictures all over the walls. The two of them practically lived in Twilight Town, sometimes hanging out with Hayner, Pence and Olette, but mostly staying in the old mansion's White Room for hours. They would call themselves Roxas and Namine, and that was who they became. Riku was forgotten two them, except in the part of the mind that was still really theirs. Those parts would scream and beg and plead, but they'd been drowned out by the steady Namine NamineNamineNamineNamine RoxasRoxasRoxasRoxasRoxas. Their parents were terrified, but couldn't keep them apart, as it hurt them so much. Kairi's father raged and ordered, but Kairi ignored him. Sora's mother begged and cried, but Sora would look at her with contempt, and leave.

…

One day, Sora and Kairi, if you could still call them that, were both sitting in the white room, in companionable silence. Sora suddenly broke it, saying 'I have this terrible voice in my head Namine. It screams and pleads and rages, calling to someone called Kairi. Do you know how to get rid of it?'

And Kairi, or Namine, simply smiled, and drew her Keyblade. No, screamed her own annoying little voice. Leave him alone, please, please! But Namine ignored it, and plunged the Keyblade into Sora's, or Roxas', chest. Suddenly, an intense wail filled her ears, drowning out all sound, but she could see Roxas pull the Keyblade out and hand it back to her. 'Much better' she saw him mouth. 'Now, let me do you'.

No, no, please, yelled the little voice. Stop, you're hurting me! But Roxas had already plunged the Keyblade into Namine's chest, and the voice was gone. Namine looked down at the hole in her chest, were her heart had been, with vauge interest. 'Much better' she agreed. Roxas took her hand, his still dripping with blood, and they faded into the darkness, leaving a pool of blood, and the ghosts of their somebodies, behind.

A/N: Well, that turned out worse than I expected. Sorry that it has no plot. Reviews are nice. Flames are okay.


End file.
